The present invention is generally directed to a planetary differential and, more particularly, to a planetary differential that is readily configured as either a torque biasing or an open differential. An additional feature of the planetary differential is a defined torque transfer path that excludes the differential case housing and/or cover so as to permit the use of a lighter weight planetary differential and a greater variety of manufacturing techniques.
Numerous types and configurations of differentials are used in the drivelines of vehicles for transferring torque between rotatable elements such as shafts. These types include an axle differential wherein a drive shaft rotates a hypoid or spiral bevel pinion gear, which rotates a like ring gear fixed to a case that houses differential gears coupled to drive either an output axle or half-shafts. Axle differentials may be of the torque biasing or open type. In torque biasing axle differentials, the amount of torque transferred to each axle or half-shaft is controllable by a torque biasing mechanism such as a clutch. In open differentials, the axle or half-shafts are free to rotate relative to one another. Torque biasing differentials are commonly used to counter slip of a driven wheel as well as in torque steering and other applications.
Commonly available differentials have various differential case configurations and non-interchangeable operative components depending on whether the differential is a torque biasing or an open type. As a result, if the vehicle manufacturer desires to provide torque biasing and open differential options for a single vehicle platform, the vehicle frame and other components are commonly modified to accommodate the specific differential configuration.
Further, in conventional designs, the differential case is in the torque transfer path between the external ring gear and the differential gearing, e.g., planetary or pinion differential. As a result, the differential case is subjected to torque loading during operation. This differential case loading requires a robust differential case that negatively impacts the overall weight of the differential and limits the processes and material that may be used during manufacture.